Unwanted visiter
by Bloodyravenheart13
Summary: After letting Kid Flash go Jinx goes back to the hive five base to find her room completely fixed. And a red headed speedster in her bed needing a place to stay until Madame Rouge is of his trail...
1. Chapter 1

**Another Flinx XD enjoy **

I stomp into my room. Still seething about how Madame Rouge had treated me. She treats me like a piece of worthless shit and then the second I stand up to her she then chooses to acknowledge me. What a bitch! I'm so intent on my rant I don't notice the spandex wearing moron calmly laying on my bed.

"Someone's feeling pissy tonight" He smirked. I turned to him glaring.

"What the hell are you doing here?" But then I notice something. My room isn't a wreck. It isn't in the shambles it was a few hours ago.

"Did you…" I pause. Why would he do this?

"Like it? I tried to make it look exactly how it did before" He smiled.

"It's as if nothing has changed…" I sighed.

"Glad you like it" He smirked at me. I shook my head to bring myself back to reality.

"What are you doing here" I ask again.

"What? Can't I thank my pretty little hero for saving me" He grinned.

"I am _not _hero" I growl.

"But you did save me" He winked at me.

"I'll ask you one last time… Why are you here?"

"Okay… Madame Rouge is staking out my apartment and I need a place to crash until she leaves. And the Hive five base is the last place she would look" He shrugged.

"And why the fuck would I let you _crash_ here" I huff.

"Because you owe me" He grins again.

"I don't owe you anything" I sneer.

"Ya you do, you hit me with that level four containment field and that hurt a bitch."

"I also saved you. So it balances out, besides, you owe me because you trashed my room"

"But I fixed it"

"Still don't see how I owe you"

"Because you're the reason Madame Rouge is here hunting me down. You at least need to give me a place to stay"

"I can do that, but what makes you think I'll let you stay here"

"Because being the one you owe I decide where I want to stay, and I want to stay here" He smirked.

"But the rest of the hive five would be sure to see you and this time save you" I smirked.

"First… Hive six. Second… I could kick your team's ass into next week. Third, they won't see me because I will be staying in your room. And I know they _never_ go into your room"

"You will not stay in my room!"

But Jinxy, you owe me. Besides, your bed is pretty comfortable"

"Which is why I want it. You can find another place to stay"

"I guess if you don't want your sketch pad back…"

"WHAT?" I gasp.

"Look, being a hero I hate having to do this. But if you don't let me stay here… You will most definitely not get your sketch book back. Which I hid, and with my speed. It could be in France for all you know"

"You're holding my sketch book for ransom" I hissed.

"Yep. So where do I sleep?"

**I don't know whether to make this a oneshot, or continue this as a story. So please tell me in your reviews what to do with this…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's the end of the world… We have an update.**

I woke up in an all too familiar way. It had been a month since Kid Flash had started staying here… And I still didn't have my art book back. I grumbled and glared at the boy who shared my bed. Not by my choice of course. Every night I would chain him to my dresser or some other piece of furniture, and yet every morning I would wake up to have his arms wrapped around my waist and his face buried in my hair. He wouldn't stop no matter how many times I'd hex him.

I shifted from his grasp and turned to make him pay for his crime… That sounds weird coming from me. But he was gone! I turned to look for him when I ran smack into him. His hands which came to 'steady me' were far too low on my body for comfort.

"Move hands now!" I growled. Eyes flashing pink, he smirked and let go. But I could tell by the mischievous look in his eyes that he wasn't finished with his little game.

"Awww don't be like that Jinxy" He whined. I rolled my eyes. The Kid in his name was used correctly.

"Do not call me Jinxy" I growled. This only made him grin wider.

"You that growl of yours in positively sexy" I held back another growl, letting out a hiss instead, and turned towards my bathroom.

"Now where are you going?" He asked playfully.

"To take a shower" I seethed.

"Want a little company in there" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at me as I tried hard to fight off a blush.

"NO! Especially not from a pervert like you"

"Aww come on Jinxy, it's not like there's much left for me to see after the towel incident" I refused to let myself fall for this petty game of his. As much as I wanted to hex him I knew it's the reaction he wanted from me. He wanted to see me angry, though I don't know why.

"Right, how was it seeing your first and last naked lady" I smirked. He false pouted at me but stayed silent. Taking this as a win I turned to head for the bathroom to get my needed shower when once again I plowed right into his chest, but this time I took a step back to prevent him from steadying me again.

"Come on Jinxy? No one can resist me. Not even you" He pointed out smugly.

"This coming from the guy whose best pick up line is 'I vibrate'" I snorted. That big head off his needed to lose all that hot air somehow. But instead of looking offended he gave predatory smile. And the next thing I knew he was no longer in front of me, but now was behind me. With his long arms wrapped around my waist; pulling me into his hard chest. I tried to ignore how warm he was.

"Let go off me!" I hissed. A playful smile came open his lips.

"I just wanted to show you how well I can vibrate" He snickered. His fingers that were latched around my waist began to move in a relaxing movement up and down my waist. I couldn't stop the moan of pleasure from escaping my lips. I felt his smirk against my skin as he pressed his lips against my neck.

"Wow Jinx, you're actually purring…" He laughed against me. And I suddenly realized that light rumbling sound was coming from me! I forced myself away from him and placed a sneer and refused to meet his gaze.

"What the hell do you want from me Kid Flash" I asked him. Looking at my feet. I was sick and tired of this game. Sick and tired of the way he made me feel. He didn't answer. I didn't expect him too. But when I looked up he was gone. Good riddance. I thought to myself, but I knew he would soon show up again, a tangled mess in my hair. I left my room forgetting about my shower, who knew when that idiot would show up again. I stomped past my team a look of pure irritation on my face.

"What's got your panties in a twist" Gizmo asked me. I tuned to look at him almost spilling out the entire Kid Flash story. But caught myself and told them the closest thing to the truth.

"I just with Madame Rouge would get the hell out of this city already" Then Kid can get out of my hair. The rest of my team looked confused.

"Madame Rouge left weeks ago" See-more said quietly.

"What!" I breathed.

"I thought she stayed behind to capture Kid Flash!"

"No… She left a mere few hours after you stood up to her by the storage units" See-more recoiled.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. That fucking hero lied to me! I didn't know what felt about this little predicament, angry, confused, or flat out embarrassed I let him trick me like this, but one thing was for sure… I was going to kill him!

**And this is where I must sadly end this… I would love to continue this but I have so much other shit to work on… Homework, other fanfictions… I just don't have the time to finish this particular one. But if anyone would like to adopt this story, please PM me, I would love to see another talented author finish this. XD Thanks for understanding… Please review!**


End file.
